Accidents Aren't Always Bad
by kitakat0524
Summary: Tyrone has always been antisocial. He's never really attempted to make any friends. But after a certain accident and running into Seth, an upperclassmen whom Tyrone happens to have a crush on, things start to get a little messy. Yeah, I know desc sucks. GAY LEMON! Pokemon on Pokemon


I woke up screaming, my heart racing in my chest with all the power of a steam locomotive thundering down the tracks at top speed. My fingers were tingling- no, burning with the adrenaline coursing through my system. I gulped hard, trying to moisten my throat, and wiped the sweat from my fur.

This was going to be a long night. It was only 2 AM and this was the fourth time I'd woken up like this.

I shook my head and decided I wasn't going to be getting any rest tonight. I pulled the covers off of myself, noting with disgust how they were so soaked with sweat (I hoped it was just sweat) that they quite literally peeled off my body. I pushed away that thought for now and hopped out of bed, padding my way to the horror that was my workshop.

I didn't have a specific job, since I was still completing my Senior year in high-school. That fact didn't stop me from pursuing interests in engineering, however. My workshop was full of all sorts of gears, belts, engines, and the like. Everything was interesting to me, so I collected it all and figured out how it worked, then made it better.

Unsurprisingly, I was wide awake as I climbed onto the seat. All the furniture in my dorm is standard-issue, human sized, so being a Quilava like myself really sucks sometimes. I suppose I could always evolve, but hey, I would loose my cuteness. I prefer the shape of my body as it is.

My latest project was some kind of discarded engine. I had never seen anything like it before, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what sort of machine would use it. I had marked out the two main forms of transportation- a car or train would not need something that so obviously dispels air as a propellant. The insides of the engine were shredded and sharp, and looked quite mangled, as if something had caught in it during operation.

I carefully stuck one paw inside of the engine, fishing around for anything removable. I wouldn't be able to fix this thing if what broke it was still inside, now would I? My paw groped around inside of the machine for a moment, until it caught an object that seemed to be out of place. A rusty chunk of metal didn't seem to belong to this polished object. I slowly began to pull it out, but at that moment my dormitory door flew open and crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!_" A voice cried, scaring me out of my wits and causing me to jump, which in turn caused my paw to be cut up by the blades inside. I yelped in pain and withdrew my paw, cradling it and wincing at the deep cuts. In anger I spun to whoever had opened my door, savoring the horribly wonderful feeling of my flames growing out of control in response to my irritation.

Instead of forming an intelligent quip to the offender, I instead hurled a stream of curses at them, half of which I doubted they understood. Due to my instincts, my injury was causing me to loose my logical thinking and head straight to the "Fight or Flight" ideology, which somehow included puking every curse word I could think of at the intruder.

I managed to calm down enough to recognize them, and I stopped dead in my curse. _Oh Arceus, it was _Seth!

Before I get too ahead of myself, allow me to say a few quick things: First off, I'm gay. Normally I wouldn't admit that to _any_one, but seeing as this is a journal and nobody is going to see it I guess it won't do too much harm. I don't really have a reputation to keep, anyway.

Second off, Seth is a Raichu upperclassman. I'm not going to gross out anyone who's reading this, so I'll keep it basics. He's got spiky fur at the top of his head, a backwards facing baseball cap with the Typhlosion's logo on it, and a smile that's always got me speechless. If it isn't obvious to the reader, I've got a huge crush on him. Of course, he's got no idea, and thinks I'm straight (being antisocial has its perks).

Anyway, he was standing in the doorway and staring at me incredulously, no doubt because of the filthy curses I had just been spewing a moment ago. He started to turn and head back to his dorm, silently, and I felt a twinge. "Wait!" I said a little too quickly. He glanced over his shoulder at me, his tail flicking back and forth indecisively.

"...Um... Yeah?" He asked, his voice sending my heartbeat up a notch. I hoped my flames were staying level.

"What d-did you want?"

"Nothing really," He paused to arch an eyebrow at me, and I squirmed. "Just wondering why you've been screamin' all night."

"Oh, uh..."

"C'mon, Tyrone. It's a simple question. What, were ya havin' nightmares?" He smiled at me, teasing. I felt my flames grow a bit more. So much for staying inconspicuous.

"...Y-Yeah, actually." I glanced down, my ears pinning back in embarrassment. I wouldn't tell anyone this normally, what was I doing? Was I really so into him that I would readily give up my dignity...?

"Really?" His voice sounded surprised, but I was too busy imagining scenarios of him shunning me for acting childish. I nodded very subtly, not really willing to admit anything. I expected him to laugh, but instead I felt a cool paw on my injured arm, and yelped. When did he walk over here?

"You're hurt." He said flatly, frowning at me. I would have replied but my arm felt like it was being dipped in freezing cold water. I hated myself for whimpering, but I really couldn't help it. I nodded again, biting my lip.

He surprised me by hugging me closely with both paws, sending my heart into my throat. At that moment he took advantage of my surprise and sent a sharp jolt down my spine. My vision faded to black and I groaned as I went limp in his arms.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming through a window, and into my eyes. At first, I had thought that everything was just a dream, and I was still laying in my uncomfortable dorm bed, but as I came to my senses it was obvious I was not.

The room, first off, was sickeningly white. I was in a hospital, wasn't I? I'd never been in one before. I glanced down to my arm, which was covered in thick bandages, and then around the room. I somehow had managed to miss him, but Seth was leaning against the wall closest to me, his arms crossed and his head down. He was asleep most likely. I found it sweet that he had stayed for me, but didn't want to think too much about that. He was straight.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, just looking over Seth. I hated myself for this, I felt like filthy pervert. I'm not much better than the drunkard that raped me. Might as well get that out there- Yeah, I've been raped. I don't talk about it much, but writing seems to be okay.

At some point some nurses came in and checked on me, and they managed to wake Seth. I'd never known before but Seth is evidently a heavy sleeper. While it was extremely entertaining to watch the antics the nurses attempted to wake him up (the best of which involved him faceplanting), I was still confused about last night.

He'd gone out of his way to check on me, to find out why I was screaming. When he found out I was having nightmares, he didn't laugh. He discovered my injuries and took me to a hospital, then stayed the night there. I'm probably getting ahead of myself, with these ideas, but still...

Could Seth like me?

After that thought my face had broken out in a blush. Of course, Seth managed to wake up and came to check on me at that exact moment, and his voice sent my heart into overdrive again.

"Good morning Ty. How ya feelin'?"

"...G-Good." I managed to stutter out, glancing away from him. From the corner of my eye I saw the nurses retreating into the hallway. I tried not to think of that as a bad sign. As big of a crush I had on him, I didn't like the idea of staying alone with Seth. I would probably say something I shouldn't.

"Look, sorry 'bout shockin' you. I figured you wouldn't let me drag you here otherwise..." He rubbed the back of his neck, with an uncharacteristic bashfulness that made my heart beat faster.

"It's fine, I guess. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else in the dorms about my... Y'know..."

"Of course!" He smiled at me cheerily, giving my good arm a gentle slug. "I wouldn't dream of it." He paused and leaned on the railings of my bed. "The nurses said you could leave. Your cuts weren't too bad. Just bloody."

I nodded mutely at him. I felt like my chest was going to burst.

He smiled at me again, and stood up, stretching."Alright. I'll let them do whatever, last minute checks and all that. See you in the lobby." I nodded again and offered a weak smile. He smiled back at me widely and waved, then turned and padded out the door, leaving me at mercy to the nurses.

* * *

The car ride home was more or less uneventful. We made small talk about whatever seemed clever at the time. When we got there, Seth walked with me to my dorm, continuing our chat about which teachers sucked.

He opened the door for me and grinned, as I blushed lightly and walked in. He padded after me and, to my slight alarm, locked the door behind us.

I laughed nervously. "H-Hey, no need to lock the door, right?"

"Tyrone, are you gay?" He asked me bluntly. I blinked, shook my head, and looked at him in confusion. My heart sped up in panic, and I tried to keep my cool. Homosexuality wasn't frowned upon, really, but some Pokemon were rather... Passionate about the matter. Some are strongly against and some strongly for.

"...U-Um..." I shifted uncomfortably. I could tell him yes and get this over with, or I could lie and say no. I had to think fast, he was staring at me and waiting for an answer.

I sighed heavily. "Yes. I'm gay. Doesn't matter, though... We're still friends... Right?" I asked a little nervously, playing with my paws.

There was an awkward silence between us.

Seth hugged me tightly and, to my great surprise, kissed me. I was so confused right now, but I didn't question it as I flared in excitement. This _had _to be a dream, there was no way this was real, but who cares, I don't want to wake up. I hugged Seth back, and rather courageously nibbled on his lip. If this was some dream, I wanted us to go as far as I imagined we would.

He complied and we made out for a bit, his tail wrapping around me and tugging me closer. My face was burning up with a blush but I didn't care. This was the best dream I've ever had about us. I broke the kiss after it had gotten rather sloppy and smiled at Seth, panting a bit. He smiled back and stroked my back lightly, his touch literally sending electricity through me. This broke me and I hugged him tightly, trying to not sob. He seemed alarmed by this and gently pushed me back.

"Whoa, Tyrone, what's wrong?" He asked in concern, staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but note how deep green his eyes were, how genuinely worried they looked...

"Why's this always gotta be a dream?" I sobbed pathetically, tears rolling down my cheeks. The worry vanished off his face and he laughed a bit, hugging me tight. "This isn't a dream, Ty. This is _real._"

He wiped my face with his paws and nuzzled me, causing me to murr. I paused and pushed him back, blushing. "W-Wait, if this isn't a dream... You're really... B-but I thought..." I blabbered, trying to make sense of the situation, and he shushed me with another kiss, this one much deeper than the last.

I hugged him tightly, our kiss getting sloppy quickly. He was dominating me, and I loved it. I had wanted him for so long, even as just a close friend, and here he was laying over me and kissing me. My heart was in my ears. I pushed him back again, breaking off our kiss.

"W-wait... How long have you...?" I asked him slowly. I was missing the feeling of his tongue already, but there would be plenty of time for all that later.

He smiled at me again, that smile that sent me into hysterics, and nibbled my fur a little. "When we'd first met. Remember, when you ran into me in the hallway when you first got your dorm? I couldn't get your face out of my head. You were so cute." I broke out in a heavy blush from his words, and he stroked my fur again, causing me to let out the softest hint of a moan.

"After that, I was afraid of talking to you because I thought I might scare you off. I wasn't sure if you were straight or not. So I steered clear." He continued, nuzzling me again. "And then, today... Well, I was just braving it." His voice was really getting to me. "I wish you'd braved this sooner." I breathed, thinking I probably sounded cheesy, but I really didn't care. This felt great.

We kissed a third time, for a lot longer. I was glad today was a Saturday, we'd be missing _so _many classes otherwise. Seth kept stroking at my fur, and to my pleasure and slight surprise, he had kept going lower and lower until he was stroking over my crotch. I broke the kiss then, panting a bit. I'd never really experimented with myself, so this was incredibly pleasurable.

My member soon showed itself, and Seth looked into my eyes with the silent question. I nodded lustily, smiling up at him. I wanted this. I wanted _him. _He slowly started stroking me off, causing me to moan a bit, and got faster until he had me on edge. My paws were clenched in the bed-sheets, I'd never felt so _good _before! I felt like I was going to explode. I was glad my bed was fireproof, I'd lost control over my flames the moment Seth started touching me.

Seth, noticing how I was trying to hold back, released my member and tilted his head at me. "Why're ya holding back?"

"W-Why'd you stop?" I countered, panting heavily.

"I asked you first." He replied teasingly, and instead of replying my eyes traveled down his body to his own member, which was pretty large and very well out and twitching. I blushed a bit and glanced back up to his eyes.

"...Can I taste you?" I asked bluntly, a little nervous but also feeling an intense need to pleasure him.

Seth blushed hard at this, but nodded subtly. "Sure, I guess..." I gently pushed him so his back was against the wall, and spread his legs, so his member was easily accessible to me. I slowly licked it, starting from the base, watching his face for reactions. He bit his lip and his grip on the sheets tightened, so I guessed I was doing this right. He tasted rather sweet, and after a bit I went full on him, causing him to squirm and groan in pleasure. I felt his paws on my head as he pushed me down on his member further, causing him to moan as he came in my mouth. I gagged at first, the texture overwhelming me, but didn't want to offend him so I swallowed. His cum tasted much more sweet than I thought it would and eagerly gulped the rest of it down, before backing off and grinning at him.

"Oooh... Ty... That felt great..." He breathed, seeming to have lost the ability of intelligent speech after that.

After letting him relax for a bit, I glanced away and then back to him.

"...Seth?" I prompted after having a short mental debate.

"Oh, uh... Yeah?" He glanced at me, tilting his head as his tail slowly whipped back and forth.

I took a deep breath. "Okay... Look... I know we haven't been, er, dating for more than an hour, but..." I stopped to gulp, my throat feeling dry all the sudden. "I want to be with you. For a while, at least. We don't have to be mates or anything... B-but..."

He looked at me eagerly. I had his full attention now.

"Seth, will you f*** me?" I asked him, feeling my face heat up again.

"...Ty, you have no idea how bad I've wanted to..." He said in a voice that got me hard all over again. I was practically shaking with excitement, and hugged him. "...Um, I haven't told anyone else this before... But... I was raped, once. In my 8th grade year." Seeing his expression, I panicked a bit. "Don't worry! I got tested. I'm clean. But... I just wanted you to know. I'm kind of twitchy about this, so... Go easy on me. Okay?"

He nodded. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean... We don't have to do it so soon..." He obviously wanted me as bad as I wanted him, but he had the grace to ask me. I nodded back. "Seth. I want you, bad. Please." I let a small amount of desperation leak into my voice, hoping that would get him.

He nodded vigorously. "Alright, alright. Lay on your stomach..."

I blushed hard and did as I was told, raising my rear and wagging my hips very slightly for him. Seth snickered and rubbed my ass, making me moan and thrust back slightly. "C'mon, it's embarrassing..." I groaned a little.

"Alright, just a sec..." He mounted me, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. "On the count of three. One, two... Three!" He thrust forward as he said it, and I yelped. I bit down on my pillow, hard, and willed my flames to stay low. I knew this would hurt, I always did, but I never imagined it would hurt this bad. It was nothing compared to getting raped, of course, but still. That was different.

"Should I stop?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"N-No. Just g-give me a second. I need to get used to you..." I muttered into the fibers, blushing. I just kept thinking about how good this would feel in a little while. His paws gently kneaded my shoulders, and I nodded after a bit. "O-Okay... Keep g-going..."

He eagerly started thrusting into me, slow at first. I grimaced and bit down harder on my pillow, letting him have his way with me. I could tell by his pleasured growls that he was enjoying this, but right now I was really not. He started to go faster, and deeper, until he hit something in me that made me gasp out sharply, my back arching. "Oh my god! Hit me again! R-Right there!" I moaned.

Seth complied and rammed into me, and I moaned again. "Oooh... Harder..." I felt pathetic like this, but really the pleasure made me ignore it. After several more hard thrusts he stopped and pulled out. I looked back and whined. "H-Hey!"

"Flip over. I wanna see your face." He said a little smugly, and I did as he said, lifting my lower legs as high as they could go, which wasn't much. Seth eagerly plowed back in, and I groaned as I felt him in much more detail in this position. He put his paws on either side of my head as he thrust into me harder, his tail slipping between our bodies and stroking my member.

I moaned loudly, and he shushed me with a kiss. He hit me repeatedly in that one place, and I soon found I couldn't hold back anymore. Between the kiss, the feeling of him inside me, and just the general excitement of mating, I couldn't keep myself from finishing. I nearly screamed into the kiss as I blew my load on our chests, Seth following soon after inside me. He broke the kiss and panted, smiling at me. I weakly smiled back up at him, and he pulled out, rolling over and collapsing next to me. He stroked my chin and I murred.

"I love you Ty." He whispered quietly.

I rolled over, licked his face, and whispered "I love you too." in his ear, before slowly drifting into sleep while hugging him close.

* * *

**Phew! Okay, I really apologize for everything/anything wrong with this. It's my first attempt at a Smut, I suppose. Or any writing whatsoever.  
**

**I'm sorry my first story had to be a gay lemon. But hey. I thought it was sort of cute. ;^^ **

**Please review, I kind of like to know people are reading these things. Again, apologies for anything wrong.**

**If you're gonna review just to hate on Gay things or Pokemon Lemons in general, GET OUT NOW. I only want positive criticism- no "omg you guys are fags" or any of that. .**


End file.
